Scooby Doo meets the Scoobies
by SFBKludge
Summary: -Semi serious story- Scooby Doo comes to Sunnydale. And all sorts of things start to occur. Rated for some Language just to be safe. Please R&R It's my first Fanfic. No pairings yet.
1. Default Chapter

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. (I don't even rent them :p).

I've been reading FFN for a bit and thought I should add to it since I've been enjoying so many of the stories. But this is just going to be a fun story and I have only a vague idea of where it's going to go. I'm mostly going to be writing it as a form of relaxation and brain charging from the other writing I'm currently involved with. So while I'll try to update at least weekly don't count on it.

Spoilers: Buffy Season 5 and up. And the Scooby Doo cartoons/movies. (The Scooby Doo characters will be the movie versions in looks.) This first chapter will primarily deal with making the Scooby Doo gang real characters instead of cartoonish.

Setting: Fred Daphne and Velma are in the mystery machine going to pick up Shag and Scooby.

Character thoughts will be in _ brackets and italics. _

And now we're off to the races! J

**Chapter One: On the Road Again**

"It's going to be great having us all back together again."

"It sure will, it's been sometime since all five of us were together."

"Jinkies it's been years since we got together to go on a road trip. How much longer Fred?" Velma asked somewhat nervously.

"I'd say about 10-15 minutes. You seem to be just a little uptight Velma."

Heading off any possibility of the old argument starting up. Daphne puts in. "It's amazing you got the Mystery Machine out of storage and cleaned her up as well as you did."

Trying to keep from blushing Fred responds. "It was just a spur of the moment thing. Originally I was just going to rent a modern van, but it just didn't feel right you know. Then I got the idea of getting her out of mothballs and fixing her up. So I spent last weekend, and some time fixing her up. The idea of a road trip in the ol' MM just felt right somehow, regardless of how many years and miles we put on her. "

"It still smells a little musty under all that air freshener Fred."

Looking over at Daphne. "What do you expect? She's been locked away in a spare garage for the past few years, ever since we split up and went our separate ways."

"Fred it's not fair to talk about it without the guys present. So please don't go there. Lets just enjoy this vacation. The three of us agreed it was time to end our quest but Shaggy and Scooby didn't see it that way. I'm not casting any aspersions on anyone, certainly when their not here to put their own two cents in so please don't bring it up again."

_Fred thought, Velma is starting to act a little pissed I promised to be good so I won't tell her to but out, YET!_

Lapsing into an uncomfortable silence for a couple of miles. Daphne finally getting a little frustrated herself decides to give Velma a piece of her mind. "Velma we all know you're the smartest among us. But that doesn't make you the boss. You may have gotten us all together again, but you shouldn't tell me or Fred to drop it!"

Feeling a little sheepish. "Ok Daph you got me there. I was falling a little bit to much back into the negotiating mode of the show. I'll try not to do it again."

"We're not saying you didn't do great by us when you got that deal to let the studio do a cartoon. The money was great, and the residuals kept coming in for years. But you got to admit that most of that stuff was really crazy. I promise I'll do my best to not bring it up again. I just wish they'd have let us put on different clothes! Our cartoon alter ego's must have had no sense of style, or smell." Fred put in grinning.

"How much longer now?" As Daphne and Velma tried unsuccessfully to keep from chuckling over Fred's joke.

"Just a few more blocks.' As Fred was thinking, _I wish I'd had the brilliant idea of using this a few week earlier so I could have gotten her overhauled. I've gotten out of practice in my automatic. _As he ground the gears. "And there they are now."

"Scoob looks ready to bite someone wearing that leash. You know how much he hates them." Daphne observed as the Mystery Machine pulled up to them. "Get in guys the doors aren't locked."

Shag laughing as he got in, "No one in their right mind would carjack this old thing. But if they knew what the people riding in it made they might reconsider. A lawyer a doctor and businessman."

"Don't forget a respected artist Shaggy." Daphne interjected. "Hey Scoob how you doin'."

"Can't complain more than usual," said the greatdane, (AN:1,2) as he settled into his accustomed place. "I can't believe we got together just to go on a road trip as if we were all kids again."

"It'll be just like old times Scoob." Velma called over her shoulder, then looking more towards the side. "Fred we will be going north up the coast highway, for a good bit. I've arranged everything but like you all agreed I'll be the one calling the shots for our destinations, but any side trips you all want to make will be fine by me."

"All right lets get on out of the city and start cruising the highway." Fred was having some trouble with the gear shift. It kept sticking whenever he tried shifting.

Shaggy was sticking his head up front and was looking at Velma. "Well were are we stopping for the night. It's only a few hours until dinner time."

Velma was pulling a wicked face. "I thought we would just drive straight through the night. It's not like we haven't done it before."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Shag your to easy. None of us are that young anymore. So we will be stopping in the early evening, I've already arranged some rooms for us."

"Velma where are we going? You know I hate it when you play guessing games."

"Ok ok were going to be stopping at a place a little off the beaten tourist tract. A place called Sunnydale." _I hope my plan works. _Velma thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please read and review. This is my first Fan fic so let me know what you think.

(AN:1) Authors Note: Yes Scooby did speak. I do have a method to my madness, and you'll see eventually. Bwahahahaha.

(AN:2) Authors Note: I really have no intention of forcing a bad accent on Scooby in writing. Except when vital I wont be using the RELP! Aspect of his character much. It would simply be to annoying to write/read IMHO. The Scooby Doo gang has had years to get used to his accent and compensate for it in speech. But for everyone else it's much harder generally.

(AN:3) Authors Note: I only have a vague memory of the Pacific Coast highway after a lapse of more years than I care to count, so no flames on any goofs please.


	2. Wecome to Sunnydale

Lets get this out of the way first. Paraphrasing the words of the Immortal Sgt.

**I own nothing, NOTHING!**

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this.

Spoilers: Buffy Season 5 and up. And the Scooby Doo cartoons/movies. (The Scooby Doo characters will be the movie versions in looks.) This chapter will involve both gangs to an extent.

Character thoughts will be in _ brackets and italics. _

Setting Notes: I haven't watched season 5 of Buffy in a bit. And since this is just for fun, I'm not going to be doing a lot of research regarding canon. So any deviation from the set story line of BtVS will be from the butterfly effect (or the real fact that my memory is a bit faulty.) And changes will happen from there.

Chapter Opens a few hours after Shag and Scooby have been picked up.

3...

2...

1..

We have ignition

**Chapter Two: Welcome To Sunnydale**

"Are we there yet?"

"Yeah we there yet?"

Daphne twisted around in her seat looking at Shaggy and Scooby. "Guys we're ten minutes closer than the last time you asked."

"If you two can't behave I'll turn this van around and we'll go right back home. Fred piped in, trying to contain his chuckles.

"Alright alright you try to run and old gag." Shaggy was sounding just a little defensive.

"Shag the gags good, but you've run it into the ground. So we aren't going to fall for it again." Velma interjected while perusing the map.

"Well Scoob it looks like their on to us."

"The sign says the Sunnydale exit is only a couple miles from here. Velma which exit do we take?"

"There's only one so don't miss it. Or we'll have to go for another 15 miles before the next exit and will have to double back."

"Don't worry I won't miss it." _Sheesh. Like I deliberately get off track. I'm not always getting lost like that blond to the bone cartoon version of me. Red herring indeed!_ Fred was a bit lost in thought until Daphne suddenly yelled. "Fred! Pay attention we're almost on top of it."

_Oh God I can't believe I spaced out like that. "Don't worry I see it." _As he stepped on the brake and shifted furiously.

Everyone heard a bad KLUNK! As Fred came to a stop and the end of the exit ramp. And everyone but Fred went "Oh Shit!"

"Don't worry were still good." Fred stated calmly. _Please let it be good. _But as soon as he took it out of first gear the transmission started vibrating badly enough to put them all on edge. "I think I see a full service station up the block. Lets stop there."

While Fred was trying to sound cheerful. Everyone else was exchanging a long suffering look. They got out ansd watched Fred go up to someone who looked like a mechanic.

"I'm having a little trouble, with my van."

"That things so old I'm surprised you even have it running."

"It's been all over the country. Hundreds of thousands of miles. It's been real dependable." Fred said rather testily.

"If you say so."

"Look I had it in storage for years. But I drained all the fluids etc. I even flushed out the radiator before I put it up for storage. I haul it out for the road trip and spend some time prepping it. Including putting fresh fluids into the transmission. When I down shifted coming down the exit ramp it felt like my transmission started to give up."

"Oh boy, did you put some," (leaning over he whispered to Fred,) into your transmission?"

"Yeah it's good stuff.."

"The problem is that there seems tyo have been a quality control lapse and some contaminants have gotten into some of the latest batch. On new cars it will wear out the tranny faster and you'd need servicing a lot quicker. But for something as old as your driving, well…. there's not much that you can do."

"Why hasn't there been some kind of consumer notice?"

"The maker is keeping hush hush and is denying everything. Anyone who says anything is getting sued for everything they own. We aren't set up to do the kind of work you'll need, and I already know most of the local shops are pretty booked. I had to get my truck towed in a week ago. But I can arrange a tow to a nearby shop in the morning, they should get to it in a couple of days. There's a hotel just up the street a couple of blocks. There's also a night club and coffee shop for locals near the hotel. I suggest you go for it. It'll be getting dark soon, and you don't want to be stuck looking for rooms after it gets dark."

"But we're on vacation. We were staying here for the night but we we're going to head out tomorrow."

"Them's the breaks. Welcome to Sunnydale, you can take it or leave it."

"I'll take it."

The mechanic handed Fred the shops card with contact information, and Fred walks dejectedly over to the gang.

"What's wrong Fred?" Daphne asked with a good deal of concern in her voice.

"According to him it looks like the transmission is shot. He suggest we get a room at the hotel up there and wait until morning to get a shop to look at it."

With that said Velma looked a bit concerned. "It's only about an hour until it gets dark. I suggest we get a meal and rooms. I don't want to be wandering around in this town at dark. We had reservations for a nice place. But that's clear across town. It would take forever to get there."

As they started off Fred asked Velma. "You think I can sue for damages? That guy told me that the brand of transmission fluid I used is possibly contaminated. Want to represent me?"

"Did you say contaminated transmission fluid?"

"Yeah"

"Fred I don't know how to break this to you. But I'm a junior lawyer on the defense team at Wolfram and Hart for any lawsuits rising from contamination claims. So I wouldn't make any of those statements near me. I'm not trying to be a hardass, but if I hear anything like that and don't report it. It could be my job." (AN:1)

"OK Velma I won't bring it up again." _At least not around you._

"Huh look at that old cemetery over their. I'm kind of amazed they put so much business around an old spooky place like that." Shaggy pointed out.

"Uhm Shag I kind of hate to tell you this. But Sunnydale has over a dozen cemeteries just in town." Velma was looking kind of shame faced.

"Why would a town have that many cemeteries?" Everyone else was looking puzzled, as Shaggy asked.

"You might have never heard of it. But this town has a greater number of unsolved deaths than many towns of three or even four times it's size."

Fred and Daphne exchanged looks as if to say Oh no not again. While Shag and Scooby seemed to be a bit excited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes yet another cliffy. Don't worry a member of the Buffy scoobies should be on scene either next chapter or the chapter after that. I said I didn't have any real idea of what I was doing after all. So pipe up and let me know if you like or dislike the idea. No flames please.

Autors notes:

(AN:1) Yep I did say Wolfram & Hart.

FanfictionDreamer: Ask and you shall receive. Thanks for being my first reviewer.


	3. Enter Xander

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this.

Character thoughts will be in _ brackets and italics._

Setting Notes: I haven't watched season 5 of Buffy in a bit. And since this is just for fun, I'm not going to be doing a lot of research regarding canon. So any deviation from the set story line of BtVS will be from the butterfly effect (or the real fact that my memory is a bit faulty.) And changes will happen from there.

Chapter Opens just after the Scooby Doo gang gather in Velma's room asking her what's going on. (After getting Scooby in by nefarious means.)

Set Course

Engage!

****

Chapter Three: Enter Xander:

"Velma this was supposed to be a road trip. No little mysteries."

"It is Fred. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Then why did it happen?" Daphne was giving Velma the evil eye.

"This is just a road trip. You all know I work at Wolfram & Hart. But I'm just a very junior lawyer who isn't cleared to know anything about the special projects division, that handles _special clients_, (you could hear the verbal quotes). I'd heard all sorts of rumors about this place, and I felt that our road trip would have been a safe innocuous way of coming by and getting a feel for it. Unless your in the special projects division your encouraged to keep your nose out of anything unusual, including Sunnydale."

"Why? What sort of rumors have you heard."

"Guys you should know that already. Supernatural rumors are what I'm talking about. I thought considering our destinations that a overnight rest stop here would seem to be a believable excuse for coming here. If I find anything strange I could find some safe reason to come back later on my own. I didn't intend to drag you into anything." Velma was desperately looking at each of them in turn.

Shaggy and Scooby shared a look. "It's ok Velma we understand. You didn't mean any harm." Fred and Daphne didn't look so sure of that.

"OK Velma, but just remember I'm a psychiatrist now. I don't have any desire to get involved in strange and unexplained events much anymore. My patients and normal life come first." Daphne was looking a bit annoyed as she spoke but then started to melt a bit. "That said it would be kind of fun to dabble a bit. But if we come across anything that we should worry about I'm outta here so fast it would make your head spin. And I won't even charge you for it." With a wink in her voice.

"Lets not worry about it tonight. I asked the clerk about that club that's supposed to be nearby. She say's it's something called the Bronze." Everyone realized Shaggy was just a little excited about being in on yet another possible brush with the supernatural.

"Well I don't know…"

"Come on Fred it could be fun. Anyway all we're doing is going to a night club tonight. If you want to stay out of any spooky stuff, we won't force you. But it could be fun."

"OK I'm really not interested in doing any investigating. I just wanted a quiet road trip, so I could get away from my business. But I will go to the club with you. You and Shaggy gonna run the old scam again?" Fred asked when looking at Scooby.

"How else would I get into these clubs and have at least some fun with you guys. The seeing eye dog bit is a bit lame. But it's the only way I get to do anything."

Scoob was sounding more depressed than Fred or any of the others besides Shaggy had ever heard him So they all decided to make sure Scoob had some fun and got to relive old times again. It had to be lonely just staying with Shaggy as the only one he could talk to.

"Then lets get something to eat at the diner here and then we'll go to the club. Shag you'll have to cover your own bill. I'm fairly well off but not that much."

"Fred as many times as you complained about the cartoon versions of us doing silly stupid things I kinda resent that. They exaggerated my appetite about a hundred times past reality."

"Yeah well it's not like any of us have a metabolism like yours. All the rest of us have to watch what we eat. You can eat like a pig and not gain an ounce." Fred patted his no longer six pack abs subconsciously while he was saying this.

One hour later.

"Ok gang were off. Shag Scoob you ready to run your gag again?"

"We got the dark glasses and harness rig. We're good to go. We've been running this setup for years now, and we've learned all the tricks. How to look when not looking etc. Scoob has his dumb dog act down pat."

"Woof" If a Great Dane could look smug. Scooby sure did now.

Scene Break-

Xander is busy walking down the street and thinking to himself, while being careful to keep an eye out for the Sunnydale night life..

Man am I glad the gang pretty much stays away from the Bronze now a days. Other than when we take Dawn by the place we've pretty much stopped going there. So it's a good place for me to hide out. There's times I just need to get away from everybody, especially Anya. Particularly when an ex vengeance demon gets to that time of the month.

Hum some blind guy being led by a BIG dog. That's a little unusual but nothing to weird. Wait a minute is that Buffy, with that blind guy and the other people with him? What's she doing here. I thought she was supposed to be watching Dawn tonight while Joyce is out of town.

"Hey Buffy!" _ Why is she ignoring me? I guess she's to busy talking with those newbies. I'll yell louder, I bet she'll be glad for the help, keeping an eye on them._

"Buffy!"

The gang turned around and looked at this weird guy jogging up to them calling out some strange name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffy again. I know it's a short chapter but this is simply to good of a place to stop :

Next Chapter: Chapter Four The Bronze.:

The next chapter wont be done until probably until Monday after next. I might get one or more done next week but don't count on it.

I said the Scooby Gang would meet one of the scoobies. But I didn't say how.

Ztacel: Does the above answer your question regarding Sarah Michelle Gellar? J

Nova bomb: Nope the Scooby gang (other than Velma (maybe)) has no idea what they are getting into. And as to the road trip I bet your right.

mentallyinsane: Trust me It looks to be interesting when the two blondes meet. But Velma does have her own agenda.

AnimeHanyou39: There they met (kinda) Xander. Now lets see what happens next. I decided early on I wasn't going to use Scooby speak unless desperately needed in a particular situation. It's just to annoying to read. I hate reading heavy accent's in books. Just give us an occasional taste of it and let it be, is my opinion.


	4. The Bronze

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this. (If I owned anything I'd be rolling in it.)

Character thoughts will be in _ brackets and italics._

Setting Notes: I haven't watched season 5 of Buffy in a bit. And since this is just for fun, I'm not going to be doing a lot of research regarding canon. So any deviation from the set story line of BtVS will be from the butterfly effect (or the real fact that my memory is a bit faulty.) And changes will happen from there.

The Scooby Doo cartoons release timeline has been mangled greatly for this story. New stuff (The adventures of the Pup named Scooby Doo.) was coming out even as Xander was entering high school. The Scooby Doo gang is roughly in their late twenties. I haven't seen any need yet to pin it down more precisely.

Chapter Opens just after the Scooby Doo gang ran into Xander outside of the Bronze.)

Get ready.

Get set.

Goooo!

****

Chapter Four The Bronze:

"Hey Buffy!" _Why is she ignoring me? I guess she's to busy talking with those newbies. I'll yell louder, I bet she'll be glad for the help, keeping an eye on them._

"Buffy!"

The gang turned around and looked at this weird guy jogging up to them calling out some strange name.

"Uhm can we help you?" Daphne inquired while keeping a wary eye on this stranger.

_She's looking at me as if she doesn't know me from Snyder. Could she be under some kind of spell? "_What are you talking about Buffster I was just wanting to know what's up?"

"Excuse me why do you keep calling Daphne, Buffy? "Velma inquired.

"Yeah why?" Shaggy interjected.

_Oh boy I may be in trouble. Buffy's undercover for some reason and I put my big foot right into the middle of it. Or…could it be she isn't Buffy I better offer my hand just to check. _"I'm sorry it's just you look like a spitting image of my friend at first. My names Xander Harris, sorry for any trouble." As he sticks out. his hand. _If it's Buffy she could use some slayer strength to warn me off._

"That's alright my names Daphne this is Fred Velma Shaggy and of course his dog Scooby." Everyone indicated by a nod when they were introduced, and took Xanders hand.

_She's not squeezing my hand to the point that I know it's her. But she does have a good grip. But theres something about the way she's carrying herself, capable but not like a Slayer. Not to mention the eye's. She doesn't have the Buffsters age old eye's. There is a hint of seeing things that no one should have to bear, but nothing like Buffy. "_I just can't get over it. The resemblance is uncanny even up close. If I didn't know all of Buiffy's family I'd almost be willing to bet you were a long lost twin. Of course you realize the Twin has to be evil according to all conventional wisdom according to Hollywood." With his signature sarcastic charm.

"Really? That sounds interesting."

"Yeah Buffy would flip meeting you." Mischief was ripe in his voice. "You guys going to the Bronze?"

"That's right, how'd you guess and why do you want to know?" Fred was acting just a little suspicious of this new guy. But Scooby hadn't given any sort of signal that they should be careful.

"I'm from around here and used to hang out here a lot. Other than the Bronze there simply isn't much here. As to why… Well wouldn't you guys like to see just how close the resemblance between Daphne and Buffy is? If your going into the Bronze I could possibly get her to swing by. I'd love to see the look on her face."

Sensing the planning for a major prank Shaggy decided to give him a shot at it. "Why don't you join us. We had some car trouble and were forced to stay at…"

"That flea trap? Oh boy I feel sorry for you."

"How did you know where we were staying?" Velma sounded like she was starting to be intrigued.

"Like I said I live here. Over the years I've probably been in every nook and cranny in and around town, multiple times. Plus the fact that the flea trap your at is the only hotel in convenient walking distance to here. Let me place a call right quick before you go into the Bronze, they really don't like cell phones in there so you better switch it to vibrate or off completely." _It's late enough she might have already gone on patrol I better just call the house. Buffy has made it clear were never to call her when she's out unless it's an emergency. Any distraction could prove deadly. _As he stepped a few feet away for a little privacy.

"Hey sunrise is big sis there?"

"Nope she left just a few minutes ago. If you need some back up.." Dawn was starting to sound excited.

"Nothing like that. I was just wanting to chat for a bit. Maybe arrange to bump into her, if she's not busy." _Uhm if Dawn saw her leave just a little while ago then Daphne simply can't be Buffy. Unless something weird is going on. On the other hand. When the Hellmouth is involved nothings ever straight forward._ "Well when she checks up on you why don't you tell her I'll be at the Bronze for awhile."

"Xander whats going on? Your sounding tooo casual if you know what I mean, Is it something to do with Vamp…" Scooby perked his ears up at Dawns comment unnoticed by anyone but Shaggy.

"No no no. Nothing like that," interrupting Dawn, "I just found someone I'd think she would get a kick out of meeting, that's all."

"Oz? Please tell me it's Oz."

"Sorry Dawn it's not Oz. I know you miss him, I do as well. I'm kinda surrounded by too many female Scoobies."

The Scooby gang exchanged a wry look trying to avoid breaking up. Scooby himself looked a bit depressed, even if he thought it was funny.

"Buffy said she would check back every thirty minutes to an hour or so. But not to start worrying unless she's gone an hour and a half without checking in. She might be busy."

"You know if she thinks she needs help she'll call all of us don't you? So don't worry your pretty little head over it. Look your Moms going to be gone for a few days. So Buffy and the rest of us will take care of you. I promise to tell her that your concerned If I see her. I'll even make sure to swing by in a couple of hours, if it will make you feel better."

"It would thanks Xander. See ya when I see you." As she hung up. _I wonder who Xander wanted Buffy to meet? If it's Slayer related she'll make sure to keep me in the dark. The big meanie. I better keep my eye's and ear's open._

"Lets head on into the Bronze. While the music's pretty good and the foods decent, don't go off with any strangers to where they can get you alone. Some of the regulars here are pretty unsavory characters."

A bit later inside after having a bite to eat.

Xander looks over at Shaggy. "How long you been been bringing your dog into places like this with your blind act?"

The question startled the entire Scooby Doo gang but particularly rocked Shaggy. "How'd you know?"

Xander was looking a little smug. "I'm pretty darn observant. _You have to be in this town if you want to live._ "A couple of non verbal cues didn't track. Your new in town and this is your first time in here. But the guiding was just a little to smooth."

Indicating Scooby. "You let him lead you. But in this place with how chaotic everything is you went too easily to the path of least resistance, by reading when a grouping was almost about to split up." Velma just had to speak up.

"Your not just observant your very observant. This is the first time since they started running this scam that anyone's caught on. But what were the other cues you talked about?"

"A couple of them are hard to explain. Just the way that Shaggy carried himself. The major one was how easily he kept track of where all the food and condiments were. While everyone was watching the last act, I moved around a couple of things and asked Shaggy to pass one of them to me after the last break. He didn't hesitate a second and passed me the right item."

Shaggy looked a little annoyed that he'd been found out so easily since he and Scooby had done this for years. "What are you a cop? You going to turn us in.

I'm not a cop. Maybe I should be insulted by that. The cops in SunnyDale couldn't find a clue if it was surrounded by donuts. I can see he looks to be clean and well behaved. In this crowd he would have to be. Or he would have already gotten you into trouble. So I don't see any harm as long as he keeps it up. I doubt that many others would notice., but if you don't mind me asking. Why? I just can't figure out why your taking the risk of trying it in the first place."

"Scoob loves live music as much as I do. We've been doing this since we first snuck into a ZZ Top concert"

Scooby suddenly sat up straighter and looked much more alert as he started to softly growl.

"Well well what do we have hear." Xander had a chill run down his spine as he recognized the voice.

"You finally decided to trade off your old friends other than useless here for some newer models?"

Xander turned around and looked behind himself. _I knew things were going to smoothly._

"Hello Spike."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bwahahahaha yet another cliffy.

There's no real authors notes this time beyond what little I tacked on at top. I'll acknowledge the reviews for the last chapter and this one in the next chapter.

Chapter Five, Enter Spike:


	5. Enter Spike

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this. (I cry Joss has all the really good toys. )

Character thoughts will be in _ brackets and italics._

Setting Notes: I haven't watched season 5 of Buffy in a bit. And since this is just for fun, I'm not going to be doing a lot of research regarding canon. So any deviation from the set story line of BtVS will be from the butterfly effect (or the real fact that my memory is a bit faulty.) And changes will happen from there.

The Scooby Doo cartoons release timeline has been mangled greatly for this story. New stuff (The adventures of the Pup named Scooby Doo.) was coming out even as Xander was entering high school. The Scooby Doo gang is roughly in their late twenties. I haven't seen any need yet to pin it down more precisely.

Chapter Opens just after the Scooby Doo gang and Xander had Spike come up on them in the Bronze.

Get ready.

Get set.

Goooo!

****

Chapter Five Enter Spike:

The gang looked over at the guy Xander called Spike. He was standing there with a plate of wings wearing a leather duster. (AN:1). Scooby seemed to be very uncomfortable and Shaggy grabbed his leash.

"Spike your barking up the wrong tree. That's not Buffy." Xander was looking just a little superior to the gang.

Holding onto his plate of wings, Spike leaned in closer. "Of course she's Buffy, I'd know her anyplace."

"Just how many people are going to call me Buffy? My names Daphne, but I have to admit that meeting someone who looks so much like you could be wild." Daphne was looking a little uncomfortable with how close Spike was leaning in.

"Don't worry guys he's got an attitude but no game face anymore. C'mon Spike settle down and apologize to the lady or I'll **stake** you I can knock that **chip** of your shoulder. That's not Buffy, and it looks like you might be making Daphne uncomfortable. Just take a good look Spike. I just ran into these people myself. I thought Daphne was Buffy playing some sort of trick on me. I called Dawn right after I met them and she says that Buff left just a few minutes earlier. She said she'd take a message and ask Buffy to come meet me at the Bronze." _I wonder Spike might be able to smell something how can I clue him in. _Spike C'mon and **smell **the coffee. Daphne just looks like Buffy.

_Did the little ponce ask me to? _Breathing in deeply to let out a sigh and mask his attempt at catching a good whiff of Buffy's scent. _Hold on, her scent is close. Bloody close but it isn't Buffy's. "_I can smell the coffee just fine mate. But your right she isn't Buffy but she's bloody close. Sorry sweets for weirding you out. But I can't believe how close you are."

Glancing over at Scooby. "What's with the pooch? If he bites me I'll make certain to get even. So you better control him boy." Switching his confidant gaze towards Shaggy.

Xander was looking around at the other patrons and noticed a few seemed to be very interested in his little group. "Maybe we should get out of here. The bouncer is looking over here. I don't want to get thrown out and barred for however long it takes for him to forget me. Lets get on outside and I'll place a call for Buffy to meet us someplace else."

The gang had finally noticed that they had started attracting a fair amount of attention by a number of fashion victims.

"Humm looks like we're getting some attention. If your going to meet Buffy then I'll stick around. It might be entertaining to see how she'd react to Daph here. We might even get into some little extracurricular activity tonight." Spike looked like he was enjoying the idea.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Spike has good idea. It looks like a number of people are getting interested in you since you look so much like her and things could get really unpleasant, you guys are innocent of all this. I'll place a call for some backup and pay the bill. But the bouncer will probably throw us out after that. Like I said they don't like cell phones here. Most of the bands are worried about piracy. But if we don't get out of here things may happen in this crowd and even more innocents will be hurt." (Xander was channeling Willow a bit there.)

Xander moved over to the side far enough from the table so he wouldn't be overheard. and hit his speed dial for Buffy.

"This better be good."

"Buffy I've got at least 6-8 vamps here looking to chow down on my new friends here at the Bronze. Get here as quick as you can. The bouncer is coming over here to toss me out." Quickly hitting his speed dial for Buffy's home.

"Summer's residence"

"Dawn better get the gang to Buffy's place. I've got vamp trouble here and it maybe a bit much for Spike and me to handle without getting my new friends hurt. I've already got a hold of Buffy but I don't know if she'll get here in time. Since your place is closest I'm going to bring them there."

Dan the bouncer (AN:2) came on up. "Ok you know the rules you've been here enough. No cell phones. Pay your bill and get out." As he grabbed Xanders arm.

"Alright alright I'm going. No need to walk me down the aisle big guy." _This guy must be part demon he's so strong._

"I've told you before I don't like your sense of humor." As he tightened his grip.

"Lay off they're bringing the bill on over from the table, now." After looking at the bill he saw that a plate of wings had been added to it. Glaring at Spike.

"So I was feeling a little peckish." Knowing that Xander was once again going to get stuck with the bill warmed Spikes cold dead heart."

Brushing up against Spike in the crowd as they headed out the door, Daphne noticed just how cold he was. "Are you feeling ok?" Looking at Spike.

"Other than being a little hungry I'm fine. Harris you packing?" Switching his attention from Daphne to Xander.

Velma and the rest of the gang were looking a bit concerned. "You carry a gun?" Looking from Xander to Spike.

"Course not you bloody twit. A gun will just piss'em off. Well?" Never taking his eye's off Xander.

"Why aren't you carrying?"

"What you want me to take a chance on staking myself?"

The gang exchanged looks as if going. What the?

"Yeah I think I could appreciate that. It would save us the trouble of doing it ourselves." As he spoke Xander started pulling stakes from his sleeves and coat liner. He passed one to Spike and offered the rest to the gang.

Velma was thinking to herself. _Stakes? Then that means he thinks.. Oh Shit!_

"You might need these. We need to hurry but if we run we'll just trigger an attack sooner. Hopefully we'll get some back up. I hope you all can handle yourselves. But let Spike and me do the fighting. If one of them gets close shove this right into his heart."

Daphne was looking pretty dubious at the stake in her hand. "Whats going on? Why are they after us?"

'Look sweets you're a spitting image of Buffy. Some ones obviously put out a hit on her for some reason. These blokes are looking to kill you and your friends. We'll try to protect you, but odds are you'll have to fight just to stay alive"

"Oh shit! We're cut off." Xander was looking around for an escape. There were a dozen Vampires surrounding them. And what looked to be more on the way. "Buffy where are you we need you now."

"Hello Slayer. Your looking awfully nervous. Me and my friends are going to enjoy taking you down." The lead Vamp said as he switched to his game face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tune in same bat time. Same bat channel for the next thrilling episode.

Chapter Six Vamp Attack:

Authors Notes:

(AN:1) Bad $$ Spike in his Duster is much more entertaining than wimpy Spike without it.

(AN:2) Original character. You will see more of him in later chapters.

Review responses:

Sean Malloy-1: Yes in the cartoon Velma is more of a science geek. But I needed a lawyer and I already have (Vague) plans for Daphne. And Fred just isn't one of my favorites. So I didn't want to blast him, so I needed a favorite to play the roll, Anyway whose to say Velma didn't pickup a double major in materials sciences and law.

Gylzgurl: I'm allergic to marsh mellows.J (Not really.)


	6. Vamp Attack pt1

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this. (IF I did I wouldn't be working a lousy job.)

Character thoughts will be in _ brackets and italics. _

_  
_Scooby Speak Indicates when the reader is seeing scoobies accent. The RELP factor. Sometime the staright dialog will be included just after or in a note at the bottom of the story.In which case the dialog in question will have a SB# note. I generally will not use it but there are occasions it will be needed.

Setting Notes:

Chapter Opens just after the Scooby Doo gang, Spike and Xander leave the Bronze.

Get ready non caped crusaders :)

Pow Bam Whiff

**STAKE!**

****

Chapter Six Vamp Attack pt1:

"Hello Slayer. Your looking awfully nervous. Me and my friends are going to take you down." The lead Vamp said as he switched to his game face.

The entire Scooby gang went, Oh Shit! When they saw the vampires transformation.

_Oh boy. They came looking for Buffy. That means we can't fake them out with Daphne. And that their expecting a Slayer. _Xander was thinking furiously on a way to get out of this.

Why me! Why do all those things want to kill me? I haven't done anything to them. No wait it's that Buffy's fault. If I get out of this I'll clean her clock.

"What are they?" Fred was sounding like he was on the verge of panic. (And who could blame him. Those weren't rubber masks.)

"Vampires you bleeding cretin. You kill them like you do in the movies. Staking or beheading them." Spike moved to engage the largest concentration of vamps switching to his game face. _Go for the middle. Get inside them. Then I can hit anything I want but they have to watch out for each other._

"Back up to the wall. Don't let them get behind you. They're stronger and faster than you are." As Xander moved to the weaker flank so maybe they could breakout of the trap they were in.

Scooby lunged for a Vamp and was casually booted in the ribs tossing him up against the wall.

All but the leader seem to be newly turned. They aren't fighting as well as they should. As Xander ducked yet another swing and managed to stake his second vamp so far.

Some Vamps were leaking through the defense that Spike and Xander had attempted. The gang was having to fight for their lives. They weren't dusting any Vamps but they were keeping them occupied letting them reduce the Vampires seemingly ever increasing numbers. Suddenly Daphne and Velma managed to bag a pair of Vamps simultaneously.

Xander was taking this all in peripherally. _Fred fights like Willow used to. But Velma and Shaggy are decent. But Daphne is wow. I'd almost think she was Buffy if she wasn't so comparatively slow._

Just then a Vampire got behind Velma's defenses and hit her so hard she bounced off the wall and laid motionlessly on the sidewalk.

Scooby who was still stunned from the kick. But when he saw her hit the wall he snapped. He cried out

Scooby Speak

"Relma!" (Velma)

as he charged the vamp that hit her.

Did that mutt just talk? Went through both Spike and Xander's brains. Nah it couldn't have. (Which would have disgusted either one of them to know their thoughts were so similar.)

Scooby went after the Vampire and knocked him down by barreling right into him. He then got behind the vamp bit down on the neck and started shaking the vampire like a rag doll.

Xander had already staked his third vampire and Spike was running through them like a lawnmower through grass. But more and more Vampires were coming to the fight and the odds were getting even more lopsided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_How will our hero's escape this diabolical trap?_**

Really I'm asking for everyone's opinion. Please include it in your review. I'll take what's the most interesting proposal that works for the story and I'll work it in. Just no Buffy. I already have plans for her.

****

Chapter Seven Vamp Attack Pt2

Yes I do know this is a shorty. Bwahahahaha


	7. Vamp Attack pt2

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this.

Review Responses:

(Ch5)

**mentallyinsane: **I know it wasn't quite as fast as you might like. But I did get it in less than a week. Even with how hectic my schedules been. Not to mention how sick I've felt for the past two weeks.

**Sean Malloy-1: **I had to do a little more of the same bat time bit. At least it wasn't Robin to the bat pole's that would have been to phallic. Not to mention possibly slashy.

(Ch6)

**sired-by-spike: **Sorry but I have plans for the Scooby Doo gang. I should have been more clear. I was talking about which Buffy character. But at least you had a suggestion thanks.

Setting Notes:

Chapter Opens as the Scooby Doo gang, Spike and Xander are under heavy attack from an ever increasing number of apparently newly risen vampires. Led by one master.

****

Chapter Seven Vamp Attack pt2:

Xander had already staked his third vampire and Spike was running through them like a lawnmower through grass. But more and more Vampires were coming to the fight and the odds were getting even more lopsided.

Everyone was slowly being worn down. It was only a matter of time. Velma had already been hit against the wall so hard she bounced.

The master vamp drew closer to the fray but not close enough he could get drawn into it.

"Pathetic! You call yourself a _Slayer_. I've fought deadlier traffic cops." Turning his attention to Spike. "I hope she's better in bed than she fights. What else could make one of the deadliest vampires in the past two centuries turn traitor to his own kind?"

"Sod off! After I'm done with these weaklings I'm coming after you."

"You and what army. It's not like you and these losers stand a chance of living even another five minutes."

As he spoke Scooby finally bore down hard enough to bite through the snapped neck of the vampire he had hold of with the predictable results.

Looking somewhat astonished. "Well there's something you don't see everyday. I'm impressed. But don't worry I'll make sure to get over it, in time for the pain to really begin."

A vampire got through Xander's guard and clipped him on the chin with a haymaker. If Xander hadn't been pulling back it would have popped his head off like a champaign cork. The vampires were compressing everyone into to small of an area to fight effectively.

"Looks like things are going my way."

"Let's see what we can do about that." Came from over his shoulder.

****

"INCENDIUS"

A wall of fire appeared around the group keeping the vampires from finishing them off and setting quite a few of them on fire. Seeing this the master vamp took off using the kind of vampire speed only masters are capable of.

There was a volley of fireballs tossed at the vamps not caught by the wall of fire. A number were tossed at the master but he used the various cars and on at least one occasion a newly arrived vampire tossed into the path of a fireball homing in on him that he was able to get away.

****

"Extingu"

The wall of fire died down, lettying everyone see who it was that had either saved them, or worse yet saved them for themselves. The dying flames revealed a sandy haired blonde around 20 or so and a brunette with long hair that looked to be about 15 or so.

"Well well if it isn't Glinda and the little nibblet." Spike took a cigarrette out and looked at Tara. "Got a light."

Dawn saw the thoughts going through Tara's mind. "Don't you do it. C'mon he just saved Xander and all the rest of these people."

Velma and the rest of the gang had the expression on their face that they saw it. But still couldn't believe it.

"We looked for years for proof of the supernatural. And then not only are we attacked by what looks to be vampires we're saved by a witch?"

Fred was wanting to deny it all. "Those must have been masks there's no such thing as vampires."

"Then how do you explain us seeing them changeing in front of our eye's. Not to mention that we SAW her throwing fireballs at the retreating vampires in question. We saw a number of them get staked in the heart and go poof. Scooby even had one in his jaws and it went poof. Vampires or a reasonable facsimile are real. Look around do you see any bodies? If those flames had been hot enough to completely reduce them to dust in that time frame they wouldn't have had to touch us to have killed everyone of us. If you eliminate the impossible, that only leaves the improbable. No matter how unlikely it is. "

Xander came over from giving Dawn and Tara a hug and heard the conversation. "She's right Vampires and all the other things that go bump in the night live (or not) right here in good ol' Sunnyhell USA. We tried to warn you before the fight, but I figured you'd have some sort of reaction to this."

"It was a gang on PCP!" Fred was grasping at straws.

"How'd you guess that's what it would have been printed up in the next paper as? If we'd been kind enough to leave our blood drained corpses laying around that is." Xander's smart ass attittude had made it through the fight unharmed. But he had to check it just to be sure.

"Believe it or not you bloody wanker. I don't care, but after we saved you ass from getting eaten I think we deserve some appreciation. Some greenery would be nice. An assortment of bill's in modest denominations preferably."

'Hi I'm Dawn and that's Tara. I think we should continue this at my house. This is a little too public even for Sunnydale for this kind of discussion. Don't mind Spike." As a car drove on by.

"Speaking of which why aren't you at home?" Xander was looking at Dawn with his sorta big brothers advantage.

"I promised Buffy I would stay with Tara. And from your phone call you needed any help you could get. I knew Buffy was going cross town and I had no idea of if she could get here in time. Why don't we all get in Tara's car and go on home before something else happens."

"Nibblet that'll be a bit to cramped for all of you. I'll make my own way OK?"

"Scooby can lay in Velma's and my lap." That'll help." Shaggy seemed pretty worried about Scooby.

"Ok I'll give Buffy a heads up along with a description of the vamp that was leading the mess of them. Who knows we might get lucky and she'll stake him on her way home."

So they all piled into Tara's car.

__

_(Any suggestions as to what type it is? Offhand Giles, Angel and Xander are the only one's shown with wheels during the series. Remember it has to be capable of holding a whole group. Nothing to small or new since she's a college student on scholarship.)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Chapter Eight Buffy's House**:

Yes I had to make up some magispeak to get the spells across. At least it wasn't _Wingardium Leviosa _(sp?)

****

Please please read and review.

The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update more often. The next chapter will be a bit long so we will see how long it takes to get written. But it should be up by this time next week. Excepting RL delays.


	8. Buffy's House pt1

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this. If I was making $ from it I'd update a heck of a lot faster. :p

Review Responses:

(Ch7)

**mentallyinsane: **School is cool. I got to the Dr last week and he gave me the medication I needed. So while it's serious with proper medication it gets knocked out quickly. Re the Spell's. I just needed something short and sweet that would make SOME sense. So I used a HP style. (Kinda)

**Sean Malloy-1: **This will be it for a week or two. I have a short story to get done on commission and will have to get the paying work done first. Good suggestion on the car I'll re-edit ch7 and move it on in, when I get the chance. RE: W&H we will see.

**AnimeHanyo39: **Thanks, I said at the beginning I'd avoid Scooby speak when it wasn't needed. But until Scooby is revealed to the BtVS gang they will have to deal with any slip up's he makes. Or when things are rushed/chaotic.

**Piscean Wisdom: **Xander is still to amazed at Daphne's resemblance to Buffy. And how likely would you to be in suspecting that a group of people you've just met are the real life models for one of your favorite cartoon shows. But it will be coming out soon.

kindred heart: Thanks and welcome onboard this little trip into insanity. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Setting Notes:

Chapter Opens as the Scooby Doo gang has just gotten into Tara's car. In the dark Dawn hasn't noticed Daphne YET. :)

Thoughts are in _brackets and italics. _

****

Chapter Eight Buffy's House pt1:

Everyone had piled into Tara's car. A beaten up white Fnord (couldn't resist) station wagon.

_Uhm I better bring her in on this or the Dawnmeisters going to freak even more when she notices. _"Dawn you better turn the dome light on and greet our guests. Just don't be surprised by anything you see."

Dawn twisted around in her seat belt flipped the dome light on and started looking and being introduced to each of the Scooby gang in turn. Saving the blonde girl who had her hair hanging over her face until last since she was sitting right behind her.

"And last but certainly not least in our new circle of acquaintances is Daphne." Xander was dying to see Dawns expression.

"Oh my God, Buffy! Your hurt will you be alright?"

Daphne was starting to get seriously annoyed with this Buffy person. "I'm **NOT** Buffy. My name as Xander said, is Daphne. Every time around here somebody call's me Buffy I get deeper in to trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I get attacked by some kind of monsters just for looking like this Buffy person. I didn't ask for this! We we're just wanting sometime out on the town having fun."

After Daphne's outburst everyone lapsed into a silence until they got to the Summer's residence, and go inside. (Without actually inviting any of the Scooby gang themselves in. Can't be too careful after all.)

Dawn was walking everyone into the living room. "This is it. Where we live and monsters come to visit, uninvited mostly." Looking over at Spike.

"Yeah you remember Buffy's welcome back party? Things were going good until it went dead when the zombies showed up." Xander enjoyed walking down memory lane and scaring the straights.

"You talking Zombie Zombies?" Shag was starting to sound pretty darn nervous.

Daphne was getting more and more depressed. _I wish everyone would stop looking at me like that. It's driving me nuts._

"Yep we sure are."

"Doesn't it freak you out?"

"Why should it? All of us here have seen weirder things."

Tara was dying to put her two cents in. "Most of which have wanted to have us all for between meal snacks. It's SunnyHell."

Shrugs from all present residents.

Velma simply had to get involved. "You just seem so blasé about it. You drop your average guy into a situation this freaky situation where vampires are real, and he'd be a babbling idiot, or heading for the hills."

"Actually Velma your wrong." Tara was putting on her lecture hat. Same as when she told Dawn she couldn't have ice cream for her whole dinner. "Your averages guys reactions are exactly why Vampires demons etc are considered to be nothing but superstition."

Xander could take lecturing Willow but not Tara. "Ask Daphne over there she's the head shrink. Almost everyone has the ability to either ignore or conveniently forget or remember things that would upset their world. And that's normal stuff. You add in what we deal with and it can be interesting."

"To say the least." As Spike entered the living room, lighting up a cigarette.

"You know better than that. No smoking in the house. Outside only." Dawn reached up and plucked the lit cigarette right out of Spikes mouth. "Does anyone need to use the bathrooms get a bite to eat or have their wounds looked after?"

Xander Spike Velma and Fred stayed in the living room. While Daphne went off to the bathroom and Tara Dawn Shag and Scooby went into the kitchen. (Cliché I know but what can you do.)

Couple minutes later.

Fred was sounding pretty doubtful. "I don't believe in in vampires except at the movies."

"Tell you what mate. I'll bet you that I can prove that vampires are real. C'mon if your so sure it will be money in the bank for ya." Xander knew Spike was going to enjoy this.

"Fred I'd turn that bet down. Unless you want to throw your money away. If my suspicions prove out it wouldn't be one of your wisest decisions." Velma was looking more and more at Spike.

Scene break-

Dawn was being all officious. "Lets get you tended to."

Shaggy sounded even more surprised. "Your used to doing first aid?" he was wincing from some bruises and scrapes he had gotten from the fight.

"You could say that. Around this place you have to learn a fair bit about it or get on a first name basis with all the nurses and doctors in the emergency room. Not to metion some rather strange looks" She got one of the many first aid kits scattered through the house, down from the kitchen cupboard as she spoke.

They talked as Dawn tended to Shaggy and started checking up on Scooby.

"He really bit all the way through the vamps neck after Velma was hit, and dusted him?"

"He sure did. He would have done the same for any of us."

"Still it's pretty unusual."

"Well Scoob isn't exactly your average Great Dane. He isn't some kind of sissy show dog. He's a bit to homely for that. And he must have something with real stubbornness in his background."

Scooby gave Shaggy a very old fashioned look for the cheap shot_. Better watch it. I know where you sleep._

Dawn thought_. He must be a very smart dog. It's almost like he can understand us._ "Why did you name him Scooby? The cartoons came out when I was a kid. But isn't your naming a Great Dane Scooby kind of like naming a Collie Lassie?"

Shaggy didn't want to lie. But the truth was… "Well uhm…"

Scene Break- (I'm EVIL aren't I.)

"I'll put $50 down that you can't prove to me that Vampires are real, and it's not all some kind of trick."

"$50... Your that sure of yourself then." Spike smiled inwardly.

"If It's to rich for you?"

"Nah $50 fine if you don't have the bollocks to back up your convictions."

"Alright smart guy $100. It'll be the easiest money I've ever made."

Xander was fighting valiantly to keep from bursting out laughing from Spikes ability to set Fred up_. I should stop Spike. But with them stuck in Sunnyhell the next couple of days, it would be beast if Fred faced reality. Anyway from our conversation at the Bronze he can afford it and Spike can pay me back that $20 he owes me._

Daphne walked in at this point.

"Ok mate. Get a mirror you can hold in your hand from one of your friends." he was looking at Daphne as he spoke.

"Why do you just assume I have a mirror with me."

"Well gorgeous that's because you're a skirt. And skirts tend to have to have mirrors with them_. I should know. The blasted things fouled my dinner up more than once._

"Well I don't. And Velma wouldn't have one either since she doesn't normally keep one with her except on court dates."

"Aw great I was wanting to use one of your mirrors so he couldn't weasel out of our bet."

Fred was thinking. _Why would he need a mirror? There hasn't been any time to set up any kind of trick_. I have a little credit card sized one in my wallet.

Everyone was looking at him.

"Hey it came with the wallet."

Shaking himself slightly. "That'll work, hold it staedy far enough out that you can see your face and shoulder." Spike came up from behind him.

"W-what are you doing?" Fred stammered.

"Proving that Vampires exist and getting my money."

Daphne was getting worried about this. Blondie boy was acting too sure of himself.

"Now do you feel me grabbing your chin?"

"Ye yeah." Fred also noticed that the mirror wasn't showing Spike. But it was a pretty crappy mirror.

"Do you see that my fingers aren't showing up in the mirror? But you can see where I've grabbed your chin. Now slowly turn your head and face me."

_Spike is gonna scare him so bad Fred may just piss his pants._ Hey Fred don't worry he won't hurt you."

_Why did Xander say he wouldn't hurt me? This whole mirror thing is weird. Must be hypnosis or some other kind of trick_. But a little voice told Fred that Spike had never touched the mirror, as he turned and saw Spike in full game face.

"Aughr"

Splat

Fred collapsed straight to the floor so fast that Spike barely had time to break his fall a bit by holding onto his shirt.

"It's a Vampire!" Daphne started looking for the stake she had set down when they got in the house.

Fred's scream brought everyone else that was in the house running to the living room.

Xander was trying to calm the Scooby gang down. "Don't worry Daphne he's completely housebroken."

"Hey"

Xander just couldn't leave it alone. "Harmless"

"Hey! There"

"Impotent"

"Hey! You bloody wanker."

That's enough you two." Dawn was feeling as she normally did when Spike and Xander got going. Like she was the adult of the group

"He was a bad puppy that was fixed." Scooby winced at that particular comment.

Cough

"That's enough Xander. You shouldn't pick on Spike." Dawn was desperately trying to keep from laughing or it would just encourage Xander.

Turning to the Scooby crew. "Spike can't harm a human being in any way without getting Excedrin headache number 1,000,000. We better bring Fred around, so he can pay Spike off. After all he did prove that Vampires are real." Dawn simply had to smile at that.

The Scooby gang was starting to relax a bit with the scoobies ease around the blonde vampire.

Shag was starting to feel comfrotable around Dawn. She seemed so easy with all this craziness. "I'll say thats a big roger dodger. I'll bet that's what Scooby was reacting to when he first came up to the table."

"Rowf"

Did Scooby just answer… No way it couldn't be.

"Lets make sure Fred's all right. Tara please go get the smelling salts."

"Ok Dawnie."

I wish she wouldn't call me that.

"Fred Fred you ok. Speak to me." Daphne was sitting next to him cradling his head while Dawn gave him a quick once over. She took the smelling salts and waved them under Fred's nose.

_Pfew those things stink. It's times like this I didn't have such a good sense of smell. _Was the thought that was running in both Scooby's and Spikes mind. Both of them backed off from the stench.

"Wha what happened?" Fred was pretty dazed and coughing from the smelling salts.

"Fred I think Spike proved that vampires really do exist?" Daphne couldn't resist a little laugh at Fred's expense.

The front door opened and a certain petite blonde came walking into the living room.

"Just what the hell is going on in her?. Who are all these people in my house? Xander you better have a good explanation."

Daphne turned around to see who was doing all the complaining. They noticed each other simultaneously.

"Oh My God!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yet another cliffy. Bwahahahaha.

****

Chapter Nine Buffy's House pt2:

We will finally get to see what happens when danger prone Daphne and the Slayer come face to face.

The more reviews I get the more likely I will be to get the next chapter done ASAP. :


	9. Buffy's House pt2

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this. If I was making $ from it I'd update a heck of a lot faster. :p

Review Responses:

(Ch8)

**AnimeHanyou39: **I'll explain when I can, if it doesn't interfere with the story. The freak out wasn't as big as it could be. But then Daphne had some warning before hand.

**Oliver and Buffy Always: **There won't be a lot of shipping. There will be some but a lots still in the air. I hope the comedy/fun keeps rolling on for you.

**sired-by-spike: **I enjoyed writing Fred and Spike. Even if they aren't the cartoon characters. Fred is the hardened skeptic.

**slaygal166: **Bwahahahaha It's my evil plan to take over the world! (Not now Pinky.) :P

**Allen Pitt: **Yeah they do have a mean sense of humor. But since I haven't spent any real research time on this. I thought that the Buffy Bot comes out later in season 5. (I could be wrong.) As it was I think there was enough humor as such. I'll be making the exact point in the timeline clearer soon. But right now it's before Joyce passes away. BTW see my authors note below for my reason for not updating sooner. I will be doing mucho research on that story.

**Sean Malloy-1: **Like I told Allen above, look below in the author note for my delay.

**mentallyinsane: **hopefully this will keep you entertained until the men in white suits can come and get you.

Setting Notes:

The chapter opens just as Buffy has gotten home and seen Fred slumped down onto the carpet from Spikes little joke..

****

Chapter Nine Buffy's House pt2:

The front door opened and a certain blonde came walking into the living room.

"Just what the hell is going on in here. Who are all these people in my house. Xander you better have a good explanation."

Daphne turned around to see who was doing all the complaining. They noticed each other simultaneously.

"Oh My God!"

_This is gonna be good. _Xander thought to himself.

Both Buffy and Daphne had been shocked by seeing their double. Daphne was expecting a good likeness from what everyone was saying. But this was almost like looking in a mirror. Buffy came into it cold though. And surprising a slayer with somebody collapsed on the floor isn't really a good idea.

Buffy started reaching for Mr. Pointy.

_Oh no she's going for..._ Both Dawn and Xander cried out. **"Buffy it's alright!"**

Buffy had already pulled Mr. Pointy out, and had started moving toward Daphne. Everyone was still a bit disheveled from the fight. But even before she's heard the warning she started pulling up. There were also signs of bandages and the smell of disinfectant. So it seemed like any fighting that had occurred was over with for now.

"I want explanations NOW. After I get them I'll decide on who I'm gonna stake." Dawn looked over at Xander as if to say this is your mess you clean it up.

_Oh shit I am in soooo much trouble. Buffy looks ready to kick my ass, for this one and Dawns not going to make it any easier._

_Alright lets watch useless get his but kicked. _Spike thought as he tried to get out of Buffy's line of sight, he knew all about her temper and didn't want to get staked because of it.

_Why oh why did I think surprising Buffy was a good idea?_ Xander had that sinking feeling that he'd managed to somehow not put just one foot in his mouth. But both feet all the way up to the kneecaps. Which Buffy was looking pissed enough to break.

"Well Buffy it's kinda like this…"

__

(AN: What you think I'm going to rewrite ch1-8 just for you? Give me a break. I'm to lazy to do something that smacks to much of work, so read it yourselves.)

The Scooby gang was watching Buffy like they were dear caught in the headlights. They saw how much of a blur her movements were. They wouldn't stand a chance. The one good thing was that Buffy was not amused. And Xander was target number one of her ire.

A little later.-

"Xander your little joke could have gone real wrong, you know that don't you? You didn't do it deliberately but things could have gotten reel ugly if I hadn't held up when you called out." Turning toward the Scooby Doo gang.

"Daphne I'm sorry I nearly staked you. But when I came in. Well things were going all wiggy."

"That's ok. From what I've seen tonight you have reason to be jumpy."

_Jumpy? I'm not jumpy. Who does that blonde bimbo think she is?_ "Your all invited to stay for awhile." (Knowing that Dawn hadn't actually invited them into the house. Sunnydale reflexes can be murder on common courtesy.) "I don't want to almost stake and run but the vampire attack on you and what I found have my spidey senses tingling. I think another big bad has moved into town. So I better make some calls and get the whole Scooby gang over here."

giggle Dawn hated it when she giggled it made her sound like a ten year old.

The Scooby Doo gang exchanged a set of lifted eye brows. Remembering that Dawn had been with Shaggy and Scooby and that something was up.

"Dawn this isn't time for one of your giggle fits."

"Dawnie that was a large number of fledglings. Someone is recruiting." Now that Xander was out of the direct path of Buffy's anger he didn't mind drawing some of her attention to himself again since she had seemingly calmed down.

"Boy's right. Of course even a busted clock is right two times a day." Spike marked up another point on his mental chalkboard for that one.

Buffy was amused by the bantering but didn't want to get drawn into it with strangers around. "Enough joking around, I better call in the rest of the Scooby gang."

Ha ha ha

Dawn was practically falling down laughing.

"Dawn why are you laughing at me?"

Dawn thought it might be best to not annoy her older sister anymore for now. Especially since she has super strength. "I'm not laughing at you Buffy. I'm just kind of amazed no ones figured out why it's funny yet. Particularly you Xander"

_What could I be missing? _Xander simply couldn't see it.

Dawn saw the look on her friends faces and decided to spell it out. "Think about it. Four people traveling around together named Daphne, Fred, Velma Shaggy and they have a Great Dane named Scooby."

_Dawn can't be serious can she/ That would mean they're cartoon characters. She can't mean what's she's implying. If she's serious I just said… _Buffy's mind was going around in circles at the concept.

Xander had a thunderstruck look on his face. "Dawn I have to agree with you. I should have realized it, right after I met them. But how often do you meet your cartoon idols in the flesh?"

"Wait a minute. Are you saying they're cartoons?" Buffy looked at Xander as if he'd lost all of his common sense. That or Willow had had another spell go kerblooeey.

"Buffy I'm sure I've told you and everyone else in the gang at one time or another that the cartoon characters are based on the adventures of real life people."

Trying to process the information Buffy said the first thing that came to mind. "You chased after ghosts?" Looking directly at Daphne.

Daphne had to smile at that considering what Buffy and the rest of them seemingly dealt with regularly. "Not exactly, in real life we did chase after hints of the supernatural. But all of the rubber masks and meddling kids bit, came from it being made into a Saturday morning cartoon show.

Originally we tried to make our "adventures" (you could hear the quotes in her voice.), a drama/mystery series. But you let even a little hint of the supernatural creep in and well the suits at the time instantly thought of it as a kids show."

"Just what in the bleeding hell is going on here? Who are these blighters?" Spike was just a little upset that everyone else knew what TV show they were talking about. But if it wasn't Passions or football _(proper football, not that nancy American version) _then he wasn't interested.

Xander figured he'd better explain. "Spike you know how we call our little group the scoobies?"

"Yeah always thought that was a stupid name. What the bleeding hell is a Scooby anyway? Sounds like something unpleasant."

Scooby had to bristle at that comment, and the rest of the gang kind of chuckled a little.

"That's a Scooby." Pointing at Scooby Doo. Xander couldn't resist needling Spike just a little more. "There was a popular and very successful cartoon show about a group of meddling kids and they're dog who the show was named after."

"So your telling me that these…"

"These are the real life people that inspired the show. But a lot of it was changed to make the whole thing more cartoonish for the kids."

"Well that explains how you could understand it geek boy."

Daphne interrupted before it could escalate into a fight."Going back to the cartoony bits. We all knew they were going to take aspects of our character and exaggerate them. So we all made some minor requests. I knew they were going to make me danger prone Daphne. So I made certain that I wasn't done up as a blonde bimbo. So they made the cartoon version of me a red head."

_I can't let her get away with that simple of an explanation._ Fred thought. "Generally they took one or two personality quirks and blow them all out of proportion. When she was young Daphne was a bit of a klutz. But she eventually grew out of it."

"C'mon Fred tell the whole bit. She won her weight division in the national full contact karate championship, not once but twice."

Daphne was blushing a bit from Shaggy's bragging on her. That was years ago. Before she became a psychologist.

"Hey is that why they had that actress…, (Xander snapped his fingers) Sarah Michelle Gellar who played you in the movie, since she was a martial artist?" Looking at Daphne.

"We didn't have much of anything to do with the movie other than collect a royalties paycheck."

Xander wasn't really paying attention. And wasn't watching his mouth. "Man was she hot."

Buffy and Daphne gave Xander a very old fashioned look. Dawn's wasn't as good but she tried.

Realizing his goof. "But she's nowhere neat as good looking as the lovely ladies in this very room. Be still my heart_." Before Buffy decides to reach into my chest and rip it out, or Daphne smacks me upside the head._

"She's not a cute as Allyson Hannigan. I loved her in American Pie. And I felt she would have been a great Daphne since I always pictured you as a red head." Terra was looking at Daphne until she noticed her reaction, and then looked around. "Oops did I say that aloud?" Terra's face was turning all sorts of interesting colors.

Buffy was wanting to get the conversation back on track, she still had a lot of work ahead of her.

"Well all of that's neat. But why did you spend all that time and effort chasing the supernatural? Now that Xander mentioned it I vaguely remember something about you guys breaking up and going your separate ways about the time the cartoon made a big hit."

Shaggy stepped in seeing how uncomfortable this line of questioning was making Daphne andf the rest of the gang. "We did break up. **_Some_** of us got tired of chasing after things that went bump in the night and couldn't take the strain anymore."

Buffy and the rest (other than Spike) could all agree that knowing that things aren't always as normal as they seemed could be a real problem.

"We can all agree to with that. But why did you start chasing after (looking at Shaggy) things that go bump in the night?"

Scooby had been watching and listening very carefully. He'd been weighing what would be safe to reveal. Giving Shaggy a look, he stepped forward right in front of Buffy.

Scooby Speak Alert.

"Rhey ried ro relp me." (They tried to help me.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: This chapter took a long time to do. You can blame **Allen Pitt** for that. His review of ch8 caused another story idea I'd been mulling over in my head to gel. I've already written chapter 1-4 and I nearly have ch5 done.

I won't be publishing it until this story is done, and I have most of the next one written. It won't be yet another of the interminable Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings or Stargate stories that seem to comprise the largest part of the story selection here.

****

Chapter Ten Scooby Speaks:


	10. Scooby Speaks

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this. If I was making $ from it I'd update a heck of a lot faster. :p

Review Responses:

(Ch9)

**Allen Pitt: **Wonder away. But I think you all will like it. Unfortunately it's not moving as fast as I would like. A crash killed 30 minutes of (IMO) very inspired work. Which really bummed me out. Since then I just can't get back into the mood. It's going to be a VERY dark story.

RE: D/B relatives. I'm not going to do the missing relative bit. Unless it's written extremely cleverly it always smacks of enough cheese to give a whole army of mice heart attacks. Anyway I met my own non related double back when I was in JHS. Unless you saw us together it was impossible to tell us apart, so you don't have to be related to have a double.

**sired-by-spike: **Well I was aiming for some of the classic friction between the two. RE: Terra. Nope it was my idiocy in play. Anyplace in CH9 you see Terra substitute Tara. :(

**Sean Malloy-1: **I'm keeping the story under wraps. But like I said it won't be yet another generic HP, etc cross over. I should place the first chappy or two up for it sometime in early to mid June. (Before I post I want at least a quarters worth of chappy's in reserve so I wont feel rushed to stay ahead. This one I'm usually finishing the chapter 20-30 minutes before I post it.

**marykaitlyn: **Thanks I should keep it going for another couple of months. Hope you'll stick around.

**Whatchamicallit: **Thanks.

**mentallyinsane: **Of course I know about the men in white suits. I got them after you since I needed a distraction to get away from them.

Setting Notes:

The chapter opens just as Scooby asks Buffy for help.

****

Chapter Ten Scooby Speaks:

Scooby Speak Alert.

_"Rhey ried ro relp me."_ (They tried to help me.)

(AN: No more Scooby Speak unless it's a pressure situation. Then the BTVS crew and you readers will have to deal with the accent.)

Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Spike and Tara were all pole axed by hearing Scooby speak.

"He can talk?" Buffy was the first to speak, but she echoed all of the others thoughts. Dawn was also shooting Shaggy a mild glare. While Buffy gave him a bit of the patented big sister evil eye.

"Sorry about that. I was getting to it. But…" Shaggy shrugged apologetically and Dawn realized Spikes prank was most likely why she hadn't gotten the lowdown before her extended family.

"Don't blame Shaggy. If I hadn't decided to say something he would have told you. But things have been kind of busy lately." Even with an accent the gang had little trouble with the distinctiveness of Scoobies speech. The fact that he was actually speaking was undeniable.

"You mean the cartoon got a talking dog right?" Xander wasn't sure what shocked him more. The fact that he had a real talking dog in front of him or that TV exec's actually got something right.

Fred decided to give them a fuller explanation. "Uhm not exactly. You see we pitched to the studio heads that we had tricked our way out of more than one scrape by using ventriloquism. They had no idea that Scoob could talk. Since it was already going to be a cartoon we tossed in that the dog could talk. Just to make things even more unbelievable. "

"That's all neat and interesting. But you should cut to the chase. Just how can you talk? What are you? My Slayer senses aren't going off so I'm willing to let you explain yourself."

Buffy was looking demandingly at what she had originally thought was a simple dog. Now it was an unknown in her house, and in close proximity to her sister and friends. This situation seemed much more dangerous than it was even moment's ago.

"He's human." Velma looked embarrassed for speaking out of turn.

"I was put under a spell and changed into a dog." Scoob was telling the exact truth but he and the rest of his friends knew there was a lot more to the story.

'You mean like Amy?" Dawn asked inquiringly.

"Whose Amy?"

"Willows pet rat. She was human until she was about to be burned at the stake and she transformed into a rat. Wait a moment Amy can't talk, how can you?" Dawn was dying of curiosity.

"Ok you have a girl changed into a rat, and she's being kept as a pet and your interrogating me?" Scoob sounded a bit put out.

"It's not like we haven't tried changing her back, but Willow and Tara don't have the power." Scooby and his friends all seemed to deflate at that answer.

"Oh no. After we all saw Tara's power we thought you might be able to help us. We've tried any number of times to change me back but nothings worked. I was hoping I might finally get to be human again." As Scooby slumped to the floor.

Tara stepped up from the background and took center stage. "Willow is on her way over already. Please tell me how you were transformed in the first place. We might be able to help you. Amy changed herself and has been unable to change back on her own. Willow and I have tried top help but nothing seems to work. I won't promise you a reversal of the spell. But I will try."

"You blokes better listen to Glenda 'ere. She's a darn good witch, and Red is no slouch either, if'n it can be done mos' likely they can do it." Tara blushed once again at Spikes nickname for her.

"My girlfriend caught me in a compromising situation. I wasn't cheating on her. But she thought I had, and cast a spell saying that I should be a real life son of a bitch."

_Ouch what kind of girlfriend would do that to her boyfriend? The modus operandi sounds awfully familiar though._ Xander was exchanging glances with his friends. He didn't notice Velma was looking uncomfortable with the way the discussion was going.

"Sounds familiar don't it?"

They all waited a beat and said at the same time. "Vengeance demon."

"Your girl friend may have cast a spell. But I'm willing to bet she had some extra help. Most witch types don't have the power to permanently change anybody. At least that's what Willow has told me. We've run into vengeance demons before, and this sort of stunt sound right up their alley." Xander manfully ignored the rolling of Buffy and Dawn's eye's.

"Hey Xander where's Anya?" Dawn couldn't resist tweaking Xander.

Tara decided it was time to get down to business. "We'll need lots of details. Who cast it, where, when. How you can talk etc."

"The talking is kinda complicated. Originally I couldn't talk. We have tried changing me back on more than one occasion. Thats what all the compulsive traveling has been for. But they never worked. Most of the time my speaking ability improved. Practice helped. But I can speak much more easily now."

"Still what kind of girlfriend would curse you like this. She must have been real vindictive." Tara was starting to like Scooby even though she'd only been talking to him for a little while.

"No she listened to my brother and she knew she messed up. She immediately tried to break the spell. But it didn't work. After the first try I could talk a bit, not much but enough to do more than shake my head or wag my tail to get my point across. Ever since she has worked long and hard hours trying to cure me."

Dawn noticed Velma blushing. "You're his girlfriend? The evil vindictive (she hesitated a moment) ...witch, who changed him into a dog?"

"Well I. Was so mad at Scott."

"Whose Scott?"

"You didn't think that Scooby was my name did you? Shaggy and I went by our nick names. My real name is Scott Belvedere Shagworthy. It was shrunk to Scoob. My twin brother here always kept his hair in a real shaggy mess. So he got named Shaggy. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for this Chapter. Only a minor cliffy this time.

****

Chapter 11 Velma's Grief:


	11. Velma's Grief

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this. If I was making $ from it I'd update a heck of a lot faster. :p

This story is set during season Five. Between "Out of My Mind" and "No Place Like Home."

Review Responses:

(Ch10)

**AnimeHanyou39: **Of course it's sick and twisted. It's a virtual road map of my mind. ; /

**sired-by-spike: **You maybe right on Glinda. But I'm staying with Glenda since my spell checker likes it.

**Sean Malloy-1: **Shaggy's last name is probably Rogers. I was probably going from and old memory of his uncle Shagworthy and his castle.

**marykaitlyn: **Sorry I didn't update that fast. There's an explanation below.

**Piscean Wisdom: **It may not have been his last name. But it was mentioned in the cartoon. THAT I vaguely remember. (And not much else apparently ) ;)

**CelticLady: **It maybe. I'm just going off old memories here and winging it as I type.

Setting Notes:

The chapter opens as they are hearing Scoobies story.

****

Chapter 11 Velma's Grief:

"You can call me Scott or Scooby I'm used to both. Velma and I had been in a rough patch in our relationship. So the circumstances could have been better."

"It was my fault. I was feeling neglected and unappreciated and when I found Scott with someone else I just lost it. Not to mention that I'd had a few tequila's by then. Booze and magic tend to make for spectacularly bad results."

Thoughts of Cave Buffy went flashing through the minds of Buffy's friends.

"I went running back to my room and grabbed the amulet of Ho-San." (AN:1)

"Did you say Ho-San? Do you still have it?" Tara's face looked as if she'd just found a million dollars.

"Yeah we found it down in Mexico during one of our early trips. It seemed extremely strange that a Chinese artifact was hidden in an abandoned Aztec temple. And no we don't have it any longer. Once I sobered up and heard Fred's explanation."

"Excuse me I thought it was Scott's cousin." Dawn was showing the curiosity that had gotten her in more than one dangerous situation.

"One of my hobbies back then was genealogy. The connection is distant. But it turns out Fred is related to Shaggy and Scoob. The connection is pretty vague. For simplicities sake we just say cousins. But since we all essentially became each others family through the years we don't really think of it much."

Tara was trying to be polite. But the offhand mention of losing the Amulet of Ho-San had her ready to chew nails for details. "Can we get back to you using the Amulet, please?"

"Oh right the Amulet. Well I charged rather unsteadily to the bar and got myself completely plastered. I was a little tipsy before then, and the extra alcohol convinced me that I wanted to make him literally a cheating son of a bitch. Eventually I tottered to my room. Tequila will have it's way after all."

Thoughts of Cave Buffy kept running through a few minds. Buffy blushed from the knowing looks coming from her friends. Which the Scooby Doo gang were apparently oblivious to, being so focused on Velma.

"I've never been real sure as to the exact incantation I used. The magical circle was even a bastardization of multiple styles. All things considered the spell just have turned around and bit me on the ass."

"Luv if there's any biting to be done around here I'll do it." He hauled out a hip flask and took a sip from it.

Xander could tell Buffy was seriously thinking about leaving "William the Bloody" bruised and bloody for that remark.

"Spike enough! Let's hear the rest of the story so Buffy can go patrol."

"Alright Glenda I'll be good. This is more interesting than this lot anyway." And he took a much bigger swig from his flask.

"There isn't much more to tell. I only have vague disjointed recollections of what I did that night. All I really remember is that I woke up with a monster hangover, and the Amulet in my hand. I had no idea of what I had done really, I just knew that I did something I was sure that I would regret while sober."

Tara was obviously turning toward Scott (Scooby) to question him, when the doorbell rang.

"Buffy I've got Giles and Anya with me. We were at the Magic Box when we got Dawns call about Xander. Come on and open the door."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This one is pretty late (and short) because I've been so busy over the past couple of weeks I've barely had time to do housework and pay bills, let alone do any writing. Even the other story that should have started posting soon hasn't been worked on so it looks to be late June before I post even the first part of it.

The next chapter will be up soon. Certainly by Monday, if not earlier.

AN:1 There's a theory that the China discovered the New World before Columbus did. The fleet returned to China and was burned to the water line and never was another expedition mounted. There will be more of my reason for this in later chapters.


	12. Buffy's Clone

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this. If I was making $ from it I'd update a heck of a lot faster. :p

This story is set during season Five. Between "Out of My Mind" and "No Place Like Home."

Review Responses:

(Ch11)

****

AnimeHanyou39: Of course it's sick and twisted. It's a virtual road map of my mind. /

sired-by-spike: You maybe right on Glinda. But I'm staying with Glenda since my spell checker likes it.

Sean Malloy-1: Shaggy's last name is probably Rogers. I was probably going from and old memory of his uncle Shagworthy and his castle.

marykaitlyn: Sorry I didn't update that fast. There's an explanation below.

****

Piscean Wisdom: It may not have been his last name. But it was mentioned in the cartoon. THAT I vaguely remember. (And not much else apparently ) ;)

****

CelticLady: It maybe. I'm just going off old memories here and winging it as I type.

Setting Notes:

The chapter opens as Willow Giles and Anya are waiting at the door to be let in.

****

Chapter 12 Buffy's Clone:

"Oh Daphne play along with Xanders joke. Lets see just how observant my friends are. Go ahead and open the door I'll be waiting in the kitchen listening in."

"Buffy open the door." Giles was sounding a bit wiggy.

"In a minute!" As Buffy headed to her hiding place in the kitchen.

Daphne looked dubiously at her friends. Whispering furiously. "I accept no blame if this backfires. It's her fault." As she headed to the front door.

Giles looked like he was about to channel Ripper if his bloody Slayer didn't open this bloody door right now. He was seriously considering kicking it in since Buffy was taking so long. She might be in trouble. Or she might just be a typical inconsiderate American.

Daphne thought her voice wouldn't fool anybody who knew Buffy. So as she opened the door she decided to pretend that she had a sore throat. "Hi guys come on in." As she rubbed at her throat.

"Buffy you know better than to simply invite someone in at night." Giles tone reminiscent of Ripper, and was more than happy to let his Slayer know it.

Daphne had a chill run down her spine. Something about his tone indicated that he wasn't the nice middle aged man he appeared to be, and she forgot her impersonation. "Excuse me? Just who do you think you are? I've never met you before in my life. I don't have to take that from you. You can apologize right now or leave."

The new arrivals had a thunderstruck expression on their faces.

Willow spoke up first. "Buffy you ok? You didn't hurt your head did you? That's Giles he's been your friend as long as I have."

Buffy knew the jig was up, she called out as she came out of hiding. "Hi guys meet Daphne."

Willow Giles and Anya just looked from one Buffy to the other, almost like they were watching a tennis match.

Giles took his glasses off and started cleaning them as he muttered to himself. "That's it I need a vacation. I'm starting to see things. I've been hit on the head one time to often., or I need a new pair of glasses."

Xander had to speak up. "Hey G-Man your not the only one seeing double."

Willow looked really annoyed. "Spike you know how much trouble you got in for building that… that… Oh I can't think of what to call it."

Xander was ready to keel over laughing from Willows expression. "Will's that isn't Spikes sex-bot."

Daphne and friends shot Xander a look and immediately transferred it to Spike who was looking uncomfortable.

"Hold on there it wasn't me. I didn't do anything." Spike was trying to sound as innocent as he could. (It wasn't working.)

"Spike you remember what I said I'd do to you when I found out about this?" Giles voice was calm and the words didn't seem threatening until you knew more about him.

"Yes I do and I didn't do anything. I must say what you said would have even impressed me an Angelus. This bit was all the boy's fault." As Spike nodded towards Xander.

Anya couldn't believe her ears. "You better not have. I know we talked about our fantasies. But we agreed that we should limit it to the dog catcher and the…" Xander lunged across to clap his hand over Anya's mouth..

"Ahn didn't we talk about this." Xander was terying to sound as reasonable as he could with his embarrassment.

Dawn was listening in with fascination. Anya was a never ending source of topics for conversation with her girl friends. Everyone else but Spike was flushing with embarrassment.

"Well I didn't know that the boy there could turn that many interesting shades of red without covering him in his own blood. I'm impressed." As Spike nodded towards Anya.

"I move that we pretend that conversation never happened." Willow said.

"I second" Buffy chimed in, as Giles finally put his glasses back on.

"Motion carried by acclimation." Scooby put in.

Giles heard a dog speak and said. "Good Lord." As he fainted in surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I haven't updated this in a bit. I've been extremely busy and I've mostly been working on Countdown to Judgment day. I really haven't been in the mood to do light hearted comedy. But I decide to try to push this forward and get at least the main plot bunnies taken care of before they breed, even more.

I'm not sure if the timeline for this story fall's exactly canonical. This time Spikes sex-bot was built before this story took place.


	13. Whats going on here?

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this. If I was making $ from it I'd update a heck of a lot faster. :p

This story is set during season Five. Between "Out of My Mind" and "No Place Like Home."

Review Responses:

(Ch12)

Setting Notes:

The chapter opens as Willow Giles and Anya are waiting at the door to be let in.

****

Chapter 13 What's going on here:

There was the awful scent of smelling salts assaulting his nostrils. And a voice saying. "Wake up Giles"

Giles was mumbling. "I've had the strangest dream."

The voice was insistent. "Giles open your eye's." Giles vaguely recognized the voice as Willows. Which he confirmed when he slittted his eye's open expecting to have been hit on the head. Yet again he thought ruefully.

Giles saw his charges arrayed around him. Buffy looked concerned while Xander had a twinkle of mischief in his eye's as he asked. "Was it to much for you to handle G-Man?"

"How many time have I asked you not to call me that?" Giles asked in exasperation. "And why isn't my head splitting as usual, when I'm knocked out?"

Buffy smiled at Giles unconscious joke on himself. It only seemed like he was getting knocked out all the time. _(Actually there's' some truth in it.) _She thought to herself. "You weren't knocked out. You…"

"Fainted cause you were so surprised." Dawn couldn't wait to put her two cents in. Even though all the older females, (other than Anya) present shot her a glare. Spike and Xander were trying somewhat unsuccessfully to stifle their snickers.

Willow spoke first. "Dawn it surprised me to. You guys broke him. It was just one surprise to many. After all it wasn't like he was surrounded by enemies."

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on! This is not a laughing matter." Giles was fuming about being kept in the dark.

Tara spoke up. "Well from all that I've heard of since I got let into the Scooby gang." Tara had a secretive smile on her lips. "it's simply amazes me that a talking dog caused you to faint."

Giles was confused. _(A talking dog?)_

Buffy called over her shoulder towards the kitchen. "You guys can come on out now."

Giles saw four teens and a great dane come out of the kitchen. One of them looked remarkably like Buffy. "Will someone _Please_ tell me what's going on here?"….

One convoluted and constantly interrupted explanation later.

Giles was rubbing at his temples thinking. (At least this isn't an apocalypse scale problem. But the headache I'm developing would put it firmly on that scale.) "So your telling me that you lot are looking for a way to break the curse. Which brought you to Sunnydale. During which you've been assaulted by a virtual swarm of particularly weak minions led by some new master vampire. One thing you didn't make clear during your explanation was what the amulet was."

Tara blurted it out. "It was the amulet of Ho-San Giles." She said excitedly.

Willow and Giles both dropped their jaws. "Are you sure? It was supposedly destroyed in China nearly a thousand years ago." He asked with amazement, as he turned towards the newcomers. The rest of the Scoobies had looks of puzzlement on their faces.

Velma looking embarrassed at being the center of attention. "The amulet in question was found by us, in a hidden temple for lack of a better word in Mexico some years ago. The amulet was a teardrop shape a little smaller than my fist. It was on two intertwined chains of gold and silver. The amulet itself had the ideograms of the Chinese zodiac on the faces of a dozen different precious and semi precious gem stones. Not to mention all the warnings not to remove it from it's resting place in Mandarin. I have spent years researching it ever since it got away from us."

"Hum without more details I'd say it could be the amulet of Ho-San." Giles mused.

"Giles what is this amulet thingy? And why is it so important?" Buffy was puzzled why everyone was so interested in an amulet that no one had seen in years.

"I can answer that Buffy." Tara said as she turned toward the slayer. "Ho-San was a great wizard and scholar in China nearly two thousand years ago. His amulet is supposedly capable of boosting even a mediocre mages power to fairly high levels. A powerful mage could easily surpass Merlin in sheer magical power."

"Wow" Is all Buffy could say. Even the Scooby Doo gang looked intrigued.

"That alone would be more than enough to draw any dark mages to the amulet. But it had other rumored powers that I would have to research to tell you more about, other than the fact they were extremely malevolent." Giles told the amazed gathering. "I would truly like to know how someone who looks so much like Buffy came here to Sunnydale."

"All we were doing was going on a road trip. We were going to stay the night here. But then move on up the coast tomorrow morning. The breakdown of the mystery machine wasn't exactly planned." Daphne explained.

"They didn't know why I directed us to Sunnydale." Velma indicated the Scooby Doo gang. "I was just wanting a convincing reason for coming here. I was going to give it a little look see and come back after our trip to explore without dragging the gang into more mysteries." Velma said defensively.

"Yes from your story you work for Wolfram and Hart. And they encourage their employees to stay away from La Boca Del Inferno don't they?" Giles peered over his glasses at the uncomfortable looking Velma.

"I'm not a major player. I'm little more than an intern for the company. All of my cases are the normal ones that any law firm gets. It's only by keeping my ear to the ground…"

"Snooping you mean." Interjected Shaggy

Velma glared at him. "By keeping my ear to the ground I've found out all sorts of interesting things that someone in my position is not supposed to know. Sunnydale's special status is just one of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's been so long between updates. I'll try not to let it go so long between new chapters. Just any recreational writing seems to be consumed by Count Down to Judgment day. But I'll try to do better in the future.


	14. Chapter 14

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this. If I was making $ from it I'd update a heck of a lot faster. :p

This story is set during season Five. Between "Out of My Mind" and "No Place Like Home."

Setting Notes:

The chapter opens as Willow Giles and Anya are waiting at the door to be let in.

An explanation: I got hooked on writing Countdown to Judgment Day and concentrated on it mostly. I was unemployed for about 5 months and didn't have any internet access for about 4 of those months. For a short period of time, I didn't even have power. I got online earlier this week and I decided to do some writing. So I have done some writing on Scooby and Countdown and should be posting a couple of chapters to advance different stories in short order, now that I'm back online.

Now I'll return you to your semi irregularly scheduled story.

**Chapter 14 **

Velma glared at him. "By keeping my ear to the ground I've found out all sorts of interesting things that someone in my position is not supposed to know. Sunnydale's special status is just one of them.

Or so you claim. Giles thought. "Well be that as it may, lets move on to more important matters. I'd like a better description of the Vampire that hung back and was directing the minion swarm."

"Didn't recognize the blighter. He looked kinda average except he kind of looked like an Elvis impersonator." The Scooby gang looked at Spike as if he lost his marbles. Elvis impersonators dressed up in sequined jumpsuits. Not cool black jackets and jeans. Spike was irritated by their doubt. "I'm talking about a young Elvis. Not one of the fat Vegas impersonators."

"I remember seeing a vamp dressed up as an Elvis. But I had more important things like staying alive on my mind at the time so it didn't really register that he did stay back out of the actual fighting. Did you guys notice anyone else hanging back?" Daphne asked the gathered group.

"Now that you mention it…. I figured he was just a slightly older minion." The questioning look he got from Velma and Daphne prompted Xander to explain. "Generally only the younger or dumber vamps dress in outdated period clothing. Pretty often it's a warning sign that you need to be careful about one being about. It's the smarter and much more dangerous Master vamps that tend to dress to fit in. Except for the bleached wonder over here. "Xander nodded to Spike.

""Hey!' Once I get this bloody chip out." Spike muttered.

"You'll do what chips ahoy? As soon as your not a neutered S.O.B. Buffy will stake you out and wait for the sunrise to take care of you while the rest of us toast marsh mellows over your bonfired but."

Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them before Xander's threat. He wanted to head things off before the rest of the night was spent in pointless bickering. "I want the bickering to stop. I'm to tired for it tonight and I'll make the next one of you to open their mouths regret it." Giles tone was more like Rippers than the Tweedy old librarian. And the survival instincts were warning everyone present to shut up.

Giles continued on in a more normal tone once he saw that his implied threat was going to be complied with. "We need to research what could be the cause of so many minions attacking you. Dawn since tomorrow isn't a school day, you Tara, Willow and I will go to my apartment and research for awhile tonight. I want the rest of you, and that means you in particular Buffy, to get some rest tonight so you'll be good to go tomorrow."

Velma didn't want to get left out. "I'd like to go with you and help research. I'm used to pouring over musty books at all times of the day and night during a research binge."

"You may come with me. But no more my apartments not big enough for a larger crowd. So you'll all have to stay here." As Giles looked over the Scooby Doo gang. "Come girls let us depart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yeah I know its short. But I want to get this story put to bed and I will be sending out many more frequent updates. So you all wont be left hanging.


	15. Chapter 15

Lets get this out of the way first.

I do NOT own any Buffy or Scooby Doo characters. This is just for fun, and no money is being made from this. If I was making $ from it I'd update a heck of a lot faster. :p

This story is set during season Five. Between "Out of My Mind" and "No Place Like Home."

Setting Notes:

The chapter opens as Giles Dawn and Velma wake up in the morning from falling asleep while researching at his apartment.

**Chapter 15**

Buffy stalked up to Giles apartment door. She was worried about Dawn and Giles telephone was apparently off the hook. She hadn't been able to reach him at all this morning. Normally she would knock before using the key he gave her, but since he had Dawn in there she doubted that Giles was doing anything that would require brain-o to scrub out of her mind.

Buffy opened the door gently and walked in quietly. There were books all over the place. Velma was slumped over the table with her face down in a book. Dawn and Giles were at different ends of the couch. But Buffy didn't see Tara and Willow any place. She walked quietly over to Giles, and Dawn. And wished she had a camera to capture the looks on their faces. Giles had his mouth open in a snore that would make a banshee envious. Dawn was just cute, curled up around a book almost like a cat, with a long string of drool hanging from her half open mouth.

Buffy thought. _(Even when she's asleep you can't get her to keep things from coming out of her mouth.) _Buffy reached over and gently shook Giles awake. "Giles wake up." She whispered not wanting to wake dawn up. She had no idea of how late Dawn had been up. But she definitely needed her sleep now.

Since it was one of his young charges voices and it didn't sound alarming Giles woke up slowly. Almost any other voice would have had him awake instantly. "Uhm. Hello, what time is it?"

"It's nearly 11 o'clock in the morning. When you didn't answer the phone when I called to see if you guys had found anything I decided to come on over and check up on you. Wheres Willow and Tara? I thought they were going to research with you?"

"Where's my glasses?" Giles said as he groped around.

Buffy reached over and pushed Giles glasses off of his forehead where they had been resting. "There's your glasses. Are you getting absent minded in your old age?" The lilt in Buffy's voice would tell anyone that knew of their relationship that Buffy was only kidding.

"Disrespectful, colonial." Were the only words Buffy's slayer enhanced hearing could make out as Giles rousted himself from the couch. On the way over here Willow let slip that she and Tara had a big test early today and I insisted that they go home and get some rest. Now give me a minute for my morning ablations and a cup of tea and I will be most happy to talk about what progress we've made." Giles said as he went in search of his morning shower.

Twenty minutes later

Giles was wearing a fresh suit and looked as if he'd spent all morning primping. Buffy promised herself that she'd find out his secret one of these days. Just as long as it doesn't involve tweed. She gave a mental shudder. "Now that that's over can we get to business? I have a serious need to shop this morning."

"I know we didn't find anything before I fell asleep. And if Dawn had found something there's no way I would have slept through her excitement. Now for Ms. …."

"I don't think I found much of anything. I drifted off and was half asleep just going through the motions before trying to impress my face into this book. For the last hour or so I have no idea what I was looking at. Lets see what I was trying to sleep read shall we." Velma stated as she looked at the offending passages. Well well this is a strange coincidence. I must have veered off from your search while I was half awake, and started looking into the amulet. This whole passage here is about it's powers. But I can't make out most of the writing."

Giles went over to see what she'd found. Even if it wasn't what they were looking for information on the amulet would still be intriguing. "May I?" Giles asked as he motioned to the book. "Sumerian with a trace of Mandarin structure. No wonder you were having trouble with it. (AN:1) "Now let me see if I can do a rough translation. This will take a few minutes."

For the next few minutes Giles read through the offending passages quietly until he said. "Oh Dear Lord."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN:1 Yes I know Giles had trouble with Cho-Ann. There is a big difference in being able to read a language and speak it. (Plus I'm trying to speed things along, so I can wrap this story up.)


End file.
